


Almost Three

by BilletDoux



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy hand jobs at that, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank helps Matt fall back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Three

**Author's Note:**

> TWO FAN FICTIONS WITHIN A MONTH OF EACH OTHER? WHAT IS THIS?
> 
> But hey, not bad for baby's first smut!
> 
> As always, this work was edited and betaread by my best friend Natalie. She's in this with me. These boys are gonna kill us.

“I feel that, you know.”

“Wasn't trying to be subtle, sunshine.”

Lips (chapped) move over an exposed scar between Matt's shoulder blades.

“Mmm.” Matt adjusts his body to give Frank better access, because that feels _so nice_. “What time is it?”

“Almost three,” Frank mumbles.

“Morning or night?”

“Does it matter?”

“Some of us have day jobs.”

Matt feels Frank exhale deeply, but his voice is light. “Morning.”

Matt groans, and tosses his face farther into the pillow.

“Whadda baby,” Frank teases back, relocating to nip at the junction of skin between Matt’s neck and shoulder. The sudden feeling causes him to inhale sharply.

“Could have warned me.”

“Sorry,” Frank mumbles again, and he peppers the spot with kisses. Matt feels Frank’s hands rubbing gentle circles into his lower back, and he could almost fall back asleep. He'd have another three hours of sleep -would have to skip breakfast but he could take a decent fifteen minute shower before-

Before-

Matt is suddenly very aware of the hand that is now dangerously close to the hem of his boxers (when did that get there?).

“Didn't know you were a morning person.”

“M’not.” Frank sounds about as awake as Matt feels.

“Your hand says otherwise.”

“You sleep better,” is the only response Frank can manage, and it makes Matt snort.

“Sure.”

“Was that permission or sarcasm?”

“Both,” Matt says, and he ends up readjusting his body so he's perpendicular to Frank - feels the rough pads of Frank’s fingers tracing right above his boxers, the tips just teasing under the elastic fabric. Frank is good at this, making Matt wait for what he wants, taunting him with the contact he wants and then tearing it away from him. It was a waiting game for Frank, always a game of who could give in first.

Luckily for Matt, Frank is probably too tired for that game right now, because his hand slips into Matt's underwear without much fanfare, and the contact is so _sweet_.

Matt didn't know he needed this so bad - couldn't even remember the last time he actually got off, the last time the either of them had time to lay with one another like this. Matt grips onto the arm draped across his body, needs to hold onto something.

“Ah, _fuck_ -” Matt whispers, eloquently. He feels Frank smile against his neck and gently tug on him with his teeth. Matt rolls his hips a little, grinds back onto Frank to try and urge him to speed up, but Frank’s not willing to be that compliant.

“So beautiful,” he whispers. “Wish you could see it, baby, wish you could see how pretty you are.”

Matt sighs, his toes curling and uncurling involuntarily.

“ _Frank_.” It's barely a whisper now, sounds like a prayer. Matt rolls his hips again, and again, and once more. Frank changes his pace, tempo of his movements, and it leaves Matt nearly panting. From behind, Frank rubs against Matt's clothed behind and Matt feels so good, so perfect.

“You're gripping my arm so hard, babe, you must’ve really needed this, huh?” Frank’s voice is low and dangerous, feels like a growl against Matt's body.

A desperate _yeah_ is all Matt can manage, because Frank is right. He _did_ need this.  
Matt can feel himself nearing the edge, his blunt nails digging into Frank’s exposed arm as the hand attached to it begins moving more quickly and more sporadically.

“Shit, Frank, I'm about to- I'm gonna-”

“I know. C’mon. Come for me, Matt.”

Frank _never_ uses Matt's name, not unless they're like this. Matt comes with a silent gasp, mouth wide and eyes shut. It's over quickly, and Matt quickly recovers himself.  
Frank helps him slide out of his now dirty boxers and discard them to the floor. Matt flips his body so that he meets Frank, kissing his forehead down to his mouth.

“Do you need me to-”

“Nah. Go back to sleep, Red.”

“Mmm,” Matt complies quickly, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck and situating his face against his bare chest, kissing lightly.

 

(Matt slept through his alarm twice, and Frank woke up to the awkward fumblings of a blind lawyer dressing himself frantically and hoping for the best.

Karen and Foggy pretended not to notice Matt's new hickies.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, perfect time to plug my tumblr: Blue-anime-hair.tumblr.com  
> I assure you I post quality content.  
> (Come tall with me about Matt/Frank pls)


End file.
